Margarita Levieva
Margarita Levieva ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Sie spielt in Revenge die Rolle der Freundin der Serienheldin aus dem Jugendgefängnis, welche mit ihr die Identität tauscht und ihren Namen von Emily Thorne in Amanda Clarke wechselt. Leben und Karriere Geboren wurde sie als Maragarita Vladimirovna Levieva am 9. Februar 1980 in Lenningrad in der damaligen Sowjetunion (heute St. Petersburg, Rußland). Sie stammt aus einer Familie russischer Juden. Bereits im Alter von drei Jahren begann sie ein sportliches Training und wurde Mitglied der russischen Olympiamannschaft für Rhytmische Sportgymnastik. Als sie elf Jahre alt war, zog ihre Mutter mit ihr und ihrem Zwillingsbruder nach Brooklyn, New York City. Sie besuchte die Highschool in Secaucus, New Jersey. Danach studierte sie Wirtschaftswissenschaften an der NYU (New York University). Zeitweise arbeitete sie auch als Modeverkäuferin. Ihre Schauspielausbildung absolvierte sie im Meisner Trainigsprogramm am William Esper Studio. Ihren ersten Fernsehauftritt hatte sie in einer Gastrolle in der Fernssehserie Law & Order: Trial by Jury im Jahre 2005. Das New York Magazine wählte sie im selben Jahr zu den 50 schönsten New Yorkern. Im Jahre 2006 erhielt sie eine Hauptrolle in der US-Serie Vanished. Im Jahr 2009 war sie in den Filmen Adeventureland und dem Aston-Kutcher-Film Toy Boy zu sehen. Von 2010 bis 2011 spielte sie die Rolle der Julie in der HBO Comedy-Drama-Serie How to Make it in Amerika. Zu einer ihrer bekanntesten Rollen wurde schließlich die der Freundin von Emily Thorne aus dem Jugendgefängnis in der Fernsehserie Revenge von 2011 bis 2013. Nach ihrem Identitätswechsel nannte sie sich dort Amanda Clarke. Seit 2013 spielt sie auch die wiederkehrende Rolle der Gina Zanetakos in der Serie The Blacklist sowie 2015 in der Fernsehserie Allegiance ''eine Hauprtrolle als Natalie O´Connor. Filmografie Fernsehen * 2015: Allegiance - Natalie O`Connor (Fernsehserie, 13 Folgen) * Seit 2013: The Blacklist - Gina Zanetakos (wiederkehrende Rolle) * 2011 - 2013: Revenge - Amanda Clarke (23 Folgen) * 2010 - 2011: How to Make It in America - Julie (6 Folgen) * 2009: Kings - Claudia (Folge 1.04: "First Night") * 2006: Vanished - Marcy Collins (Hauptrolle, 13 Folgen) * 2005: Law & Order: Trial by Jury (Folge 1.08: "Skeleton") * 2005: N.Y.-70 - Cindy (unverkaufter TV-Pilot) Film * 2015: Sleeping with other People - Hannah * 2015: The Diary of a Teenage Girl - Tabatah * 2014: The Loft - Vicky Fry * 2014: Von Mokau nach Rußland (''Skoryy Moskva-Rossiya) - Mila * 2013: Sweating in the Night (Kurzfilm) - Diane * 2013: Kinghts of Badassdom - Beth * 2012: For Ellen - Claire Taylor * 2011: Der Mandant (The Lincoln Lawyer) - Regina "Reggie" Campo * 2011: The Stand UP - Veronica * 2009: Adventureland - Lisa P. * 2009: Toy Boy (Spread) - Heather * 2007: Noise - Lärm (Noise) - Ekaterina Filippovna * 2007: Salted Nuts - Alyssa * 2007: Unsichtbar - Zwischen zwei Welten (The Invisible) - Annie Newton * 2007: David´s Apartment - Deedee * 2005: English (Video) * 2005: Billy´s Choice (Kurzfilm) - Julie Romano Privatleben'' '' Margarita Levieva triftt sich seit Mitte 2014 regelmäßig mit Sebastian Stan, ihrem Co-Star aus Toy Boy ''(bekannt auch aus ''Gossip Girl). Kategorie:Schauspieler/in